Doctor Gone Bad
by bumblewolf
Summary: Patches of his jeans were ripped, exposing bloody flesh underneath. He was no longer wearing shoes; the trail of red footprints behind him was evidence of this. Flames danced behind him, echoing the screams of the dying. A locket soaked in red, dangled from his hand as he entered the Tardis. A locket I recognized immediately. Dark 11th Doctor oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Gone Bad

**Author's Note****: ****WARNING! Dark doctor one-shot! I got this idea from a picture online. If enough people like it, maybe I'll continue it. Please R/R. Also enjoy!**

He was covered in blood. His hair was stained with the dark liquid, crimson streaks smeared across his once white shirt. Or what was left of it. Under the singed tweed jacket, the familiar button up was now torn to shreds, meager strips of cloth clinging to his body by sheer will. Slashes ran across his cheek and toned chest, adding to the warrior effect.

Patches of his jeans were ripped, exposing bloody flesh underneath. He was no longer wearing shoes; the trail of red footprints behind him was evidence of this. Flames danced behind him, echoing the screams of the dying. A locket soaked in red, dangled from his hand as he entered the Tardis. A locket I recognized immediately.

"Where are they?" I whispered, at first, too shocked and fear ridden to speak any louder.

He looked at me with cold eyes, before a slow predatory smile slid across his face. Without taking his eyes off me, he shut the Tardis door with a resounding bang, leaving the room in silence.

His intense gaze penetrated me, immobilizing me where I stood.

"Doctor. Where are Amy and Rory?" I asked, my legs threatening to collapse under me.

At my words, the Doctor began advancing towards me; his actions making me back up, until I hit a wall. He came closer until he was right in front of me, his warm breath fanning over my face. The smell of the burnt material of his once clean jacket surrounded me, nearly causing me to gag. An unbearable silence surrounded us, my heart beating so loudly I swore he could hear it. He smiled wider, giving me the impression that he could.

"Doc-," I started, but was quickly silenced when his hand wrapped tightly around my throat. I grasped his arm, trying to pry his fingers from my neck, but to no avail. Though his hands were slicked with blood, it made it no easier for me to escape.

He leaned in close to my face, until our noses were practically touching. He stared intensely at me for a moment, before a strange look came over his features. I swallowed nervously and squirmed uncomfortably. I clenched my eyes shut for a second, to try and summon up whatever sliver of courage I had left. Then something touched my face.

I froze, unwilling to open my eyes.

That 'something' slid from my cheek to my ear, a warm sensation following it. I shivered when I realized what was touching me. It was the Doctor's nose.

His breath tickled my ear, his hand squeezing tighter, before he spoke.

"Do you want to know how they died?" He whispered, causing me to snap my eyes open. He pulled back and chuckled at the fear present on my face.

With his free hand he gently caressed my cheek, making me flinch away from him.

"Doctor please." I pleaded.

"They screamed so… much." He purred, tracing my lower lip. My heart picked up speed, my breathing becoming more erratic. "I took my time killing them." He continued, pressing his body closer to mine, until I could barely move.

"What did you do to them?" I asked in horror, immediately regretting the question.

"I would spare you from the gruesome details, but that's not in my nature. Not anymore." He growled maliciously.

My eyes went wide and I took my hands off of his arm to try and shove him off me. He chuckled at this, the sound rumbling through my body in an unpleasant manner.

"I used my sonic screwdriver to boil their insides. But that was just the beginning of their torture. I bet you're wondering why I'm drenched in blood. Most of it_ is_ theirs. Quite an interesting story really."

I covered my ears with my hands; my eyes squeezed shut, as he recounted his gruesome deed.

"Stop." I commanded, trying to block out his voice and the disturbing images flooding through my mind.

"It had to be done. They were in my way." He stated, gritting his teeth, giving him a feral look. I turned my head away, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"Look at me." The Doctor demanded, shifting ever so slightly. This gave me a little space, so I used the leverage to my advantage.

Using all my strength and praying it would be enough; I pushed against the Doctor's chest, and shoved him back, effectively freeing my windpipe. I rubbed my neck, and coughed, wincing at the tenderness I felt. Something akin to amusement flickered in the Doctor's eyes, before he took a step back, a bloody footprint following him.

The Doctor turned then and casually removed his nearly incinerated jacket, draping it on the Tardis console. Without much of a shirt left to cover him, I could see his well-developed muscles clearly, another jolt of fear running through me. I continued rubbing my irritated flesh, realizing with dread, that The Doctor, the man I had trusted, I now feared.

"What happened to you?" I blurted, my question loud, in the deathly quiet room.

The Doctor remained silent, his fist clenching the only indication he had heard me. No going back now. I thought, taking a few steps towards him.

"Ever since River died-"

"DON'T MENTION HER NAME!" The Doctor shouted, slamming his fist onto the Tardis console. The Tardis shuddered, seemingly as afraid of The Doctor as I was. He turned then, his blazing eyes, causing me to pause. I took a deep breath and willed myself to step closer, trying not to tremble.

"She wouldn't have wanted this." I said, not saying 'her' name again. The Doctor gave no response to this, only stared. I took another step. "This monster you've become." I said, my voice wavering. "What you've done to them." Step. "To the people you loved." Another step.

I was now directly in front of him now, my brain screaming at me that that was a bad idea. I swallowed and hesitantly reached my shaking hand up to place it over one of The Doctor's hearts. He turned to face me and it took all my strength not to run out of the Tardis.

"You once told me that having two hearts gives you more insight on what is right. Look with your hearts. You know this is wrong. And I know there is some way you can fix this." I whispered, looking at him with pleading eyes.

His gaze softened for a moment, before the cold look came back over his features. He smiled thinly and took my hand from his chest and inspected it.

"I think a ring on this finger will do just nicely. " He said, in a sickeningly pleasant manner. "And I know just the scrap metal to make it out of." He grinned, tugging me over to sit on a chair. I plopped down in the chair, wary and very very nervous.

The Doctor pulled up another chair and sat in front of me and smiled like a predator that had caught its prey. Which in reality, he had. He stared at me, before lifting up his hand to show me the locket.

I gasped in shock. Up close, the locket looked horrible. The once beautiful gold piece, was dented and scratched, the blood filling in the chipped areas. The Doctor smirked at my reaction, before reaching into his pocket and grabbing his sonic screwdriver.

"I think it's only appropriate that this should be used as your wedding ring." He chuckled, waving his screwdriver up and down the locket. Before my eyes, the gift I had given Amy, turned into a gold banded, diamond ring. The diamond was blood red.

I couldn't speak. My whole body felt numb. The Doctor I knew really is gone. I thought, watching as he stood and took my hand. I shut my eyes as the cold metal slipped onto my finger.

"I now pronounce you Mrs. Timelord." He said, laughing at his own joke. "And now, I may kiss the bride." He said, leaning over me. A tear slid down my cheek as his lips crashed down on mine, sealing my grim fate. I couldn't help but think that on his lips, I could taste the blood of the innocent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** By popular request here is chapter two…..**

He hit me for the first time that next day.

I was sitting on the floor of my bedroom fiddling with the ring that had become permanently attached to my finger. Bile threatened to rise from my throat at the realization that I was infinitely stuck with the last item of my murdered friends. My eyes began filling with unshed tears, but I forced them down, knowing the Doctor hated crying. I feared what he would do if he saw that I had been weeping.

It was quiet in the Tardis. But it wasn't the usual jovial hum of the spaceship. The silence was eerie and tense, the Doctor's absence having a noticeable effect on the interior of the police box. I shivered at the chill present in the air, and I ran my arms up and down my sides, in an attempt to warm myself. I absentmindedly bit my lip, wondering in worry, where the Doctor exactly was.

He had disappeared shortly after kissing me and hadn't returned since. Part of me was relieved he hadn't come back to the Tardis in fear of what he what do to me. I winced, remembering the rough treatment he had given me, and the bruises he had placed upon my body.

You should leave. My subconscious urged. He's not the same Doctor you once knew. He'll kill you if you stay any longer. My mind warned. I shut my eyes, trying to block out the truthful voice. I know. I thought. But he needs me to help him. There's something wrong with him. I can't let him hurt any more people. I have to protect him from himself. I reasoned, having an internal battle with myself.

The noise of the Tardis door slamming open reverberated throughout the ship.

I snapped out of my inner conflict with a fright, realizing that the Doctor had returned. And he didn't sound happy. I doubted he would ever be jovial again.

I listened for his footsteps and jumped back, when I could make out the heavy thudding of his shoes, travelling down the hall to my room. I scooted back, until I was pressed against the wall, with my knees hugging my chest. I whimpered lightly at the loud sound his feet were producing, my heart racing as they got nearer to my door.

The echo of his movements ceased once he was standing directly in front of my room. My throat went dry as I stared at his shadow under the door, the shape seeming menacing. I silently prayed that the Tardis would sense I was in danger and would lock my door. It seemed that for once, she wasn't on my side.

I sharply inhaled, as the entrance to my room opened slowly, the squeaking hinges causing the hairs along my arm to rise. The Doctor stood imposingly in the doorway, his breaths loud and labored. I nervously waited for him to say something, all the while praying that he wouldn't come any closer.

It seemed fate that day detested me, for the Doctor entered my room after a moment, his body swaying oddly to the side. I pressed myself closer to the wall, not wanting the Doctor to touch me again. I shuddered at the horrid memory of his hands on me, not wanting a repeat of yesterday.

He stopped in front of me, gazing down at me with clouded eyes. I recognized that look, but at the moment I couldn't quite remember where from. I searched his eyes, wondering what his intentions were. I could have asked him, but I was afraid of what his answer might be.

I swallowed fearfully when the Doctor smiled, tilting his head to the side in a seemingly innocent manner. This only set me more on edge. I tightened the grip on my legs, my sharp nails digging into my bare flesh. I instantly regretted wearing shorts. The barely concealing clothing made me feel vulnerable, something I hadn't planned on feeling.

"Stand up." The Doctor commanded sweetly, though nothing about the words brought me comfort.

I scrambled off my feet, my legs shaking in terror. I willed them to stop, not wanting the Doctor to see my fear. I kept my head lowered, noticing he had found clothing, though the dark color of the items didn't suit him.

I heard him chuckle before I felt his hand under my chin, lifting my eyes to meet his. I sucked in a sharp breath, clenching my fists at my side, preparing for the worst.

The Doctor regarded me with an amused expression, lightly stroking my cheek, and using his other hand to skim along my arm.

I felt sick. I was mortified at the monster before me, who hours earlier had killed two of the people I loved most. I swallowed my disgust, though the feeling of repulsion remained deep in my abdomen.

A silence stretched before us, before the Doctor sighed deeply, startling me, and causing me to jump back, effectively trapping me against the wall. The Doctor loomed over me, before slowly leaning down. I shut my eyes, knowing what was coming next.

"I knew I was right in choosing you." He whispered against my lips, before capturing them in his own.

His breath reeked of a pungent odor, the scent causing realization to hit me. The Doctor was drunk. Or at least slightly intoxicated. Thought the smell wasn't an alcoholic beverage I was familiar with, the strong aroma was irreplaceable. The Doctor hadn't partaken in any form of alcohol or drugs since I had met him. On several occasion he'd turn down my offer of a drink, claiming that the liquid slowed down his brain cells. I think now, that he only wanted to protect us from what really happened if he consumed the poison.

The kiss was soft at first, but soon escalated into something dangerous. His movements became erratic and heated, his hands roaming over me, like a predator sizing up its prey. He pressed himself closer to me, his hands placed on either side of my head, his knee between my legs. He had me pinned, and this thought, which used to excite me, now only brought pure undiluted terror. I dreaded how far he would try to take this.

I soon got my answer, when the Doctor began tugging at the thin wrap I was wearing. I yelled in protest, nearly screaming when he bit my lip at my defiance.

I yanked away from him, noticing the wild look in his eyes and the thin trickle of blood that was dribbling down his chin. I understood now why people feared him. His chest brushed mine with every breath he took, letting me feel the rapid pounding of his two hearts.

He languidly licked his lips, never breaking eye contact. He then leaned down until his lips were at the shell of my ear.

"You can't deny that you've never fantasized about this." He whispered perversely, his warm breath tickling the back of my neck.

"Stop." I choked out, the air around me becoming suffocating. The Doctor chuckled, but pulled back to stare at me, with a wicked grin. My heart beat only increased at the next words he uttered.

"But darling, I'm only exercising my rights as a husband." He explained, flicking his eyes down to the band on my finger.

My eyes widened in shock and horror, before the anger set in. And before I knew what was happening, I had shoved the Doctor away from me, causing him to stumble, before catching himself on the edge of my dresser. I was too livid to triumph over my success.

"How dare you! You aren't worthy of a title such as husband. Not anymore. And I am not your wife! Nor will I ever be! If River could see you now, she would be appalled!" I screamed, unconsciously stomping towards him. I realized too late my mistake, when the sharp crack rang around the room. (so ungrateful)

I was thrown to the floor, the strength of the hit, causing me to fly back. I clutched my cheek in agony, as an intense pain spread throughout my face. I glanced up at the Doctor in horror, trying to hold in my forming tears.

He hit me. He actually hit me. I thought, in disbelief. Your friends were right about him. He is dangerous. Oh, how I wished I had listened. I thought miserably, sniffling slightly.

The Doctor grimaced and crossed his hands over his chest.

"Oh, stop your sniveling. I barely touched you. All of you companions are so ungrateful. Believe me, there are much more extensive things I could do with these hands." He said, before a strange look glinted in his gaze.

"Maybe you're acting like this because you're lonely? Maybe I haven't given you the right attention." The Doctor purred, stepping in my direction. I scrambled back, until I found my body pressed to the bottom of my bed. The Doctor leaned down on his haunches, his intense eyes boring into mine.

"Perhaps now would be a suitable time to consummate our marriage." He grinned sinisterly, reaching up to unbutton his shirt. I tried to jump up, but his hand on my thigh prevented me from going anywhere.

"Don't worry darling. I'll be gentle." He chuckled, brushing a stray hair out of my face. I closed my eyes, as a stray tear ran down my cheek.

**To Be Continued….**


End file.
